Shut Up
by geckogal077
Summary: What happens when some wannabe god messes with Agito's girl? AgitoXOC Rated for language. Oneshot.


When I woke up, my feet weren't touching the ground. That wasn't good. My stomach churned and I felt physically sick from the fear. I took a few beep breaths to calm my self. I took further notice of my surroundings. I was hanging from something, thankfully only five feet from the ground. My hands were pinned to something by the palms. I could feel the blood that had spilt on them. My clothes had changed as well, I was in a dress that clung to my figure and was held on by two straps that looped over my shoulders like the top of a camisole.

"So you woke, that was sooner than I expected but you are the Fang King's tuner," I saw someone emerge.

"What happened?" I asked. The man frowned at my clear voice.

"I had my followers bring you here. Don't worry, your king has been told, but I wonder if he can save you?" he said. He was amused by his _thoughts_ of my fear. It took a lot more to scare me than this. I looked around further. We were in a court yard of some sort. I tried to move my hands. No good, they were held down by nails. Nails? I twisted to look at what I was hanging on.

"You're going to crucify me?" I asked. The boy laughed.

"Yes, to prove that I truly am god and that those who disobey me will be punished."

"I've never seen you in my life. Why am I being punished?"

"Your not, Agito is," he smiled.

"If you have something you want to say to Agito or if you want to fight him, that's your business with him, don't drag me into it. Oh, and don't say his name so casually with your filthy mouth." The boy frowned.

Agito came then. He flew over one of the stone walls that surrounded the area. When he landed I heard his hooks dangling. He was pissed. A lot of blood would be spilt tonight.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girl?" Agito demanded. It was nice to hear his voice, even if it was soaked with rage.

"It's all part of my plan!" the boy laughed.

"I don't care about your fucking plan!" Agito said as he launched a fang. I smelled blood.

"How dare you! I am God!" the boy yelled and they started to fight.

"You're not god," I said. The fight stopped. Agito was at a disadvantage. I hadn't tuned him for a while. Agito was already panting and he had several scratched. The boy hadn't gotten away from the fight unscathed either.

"I am God," he repeated slowly.

"No you're not," I said equally as slow.

"Why!" he yelled attacking Agito again.

"I don't believe ingod there for you are not god," I said simply.

"So who ever you believe to be god is god?"

"No,"

"Then I am god!" he laughed

"No you are not" I said slowly

"Why?" He yelled again.

"Because you lack what is needed to be god,"

"What is that?"

"Followers who believe you are god but even if you got them you would not be god. You would lack many more things such as miracles and a virgin birth but even then you would only be the son of a god. If you somehow got a number of followers you would only be considered an under ground religion until the beliefs spread world wide. Then when you failed to create miracles you would loose your followers. There for you are not god neither can you become god." My voice rang over the court yard. Agito beat the boy a few seconds after I finished my little speech. He walked over to me/

"Do you think I'm so weak that I need your physiological warfare to assist me?" Agito demanded. I freed my self causing the hole in the palm of each hand to reopen. I didn't flinch at the pain. When I landed I walked up to Agito and wrapped my arms around him. I frowned at the cuts on his face.

"No, it just pisses me off when some piece of shit thinks their god and tries to create a perfect world,"

"Why don't you believe in god?" Agito whispered.

"Because there is no such thing a perfect. A perfect being such as god just can't exist in this world and if he did exist he would be perfect and therefore have the power to perfect the world and obviously the world isn't perfect, so I don't believe in god,"

"Does anyone tell you that you talk to damn much?" he asked. I laughed and pulled myself closer to him.

"Well you do but not out right. Some times you interrupt me and some-"

Agito pulled me closer and kissed me. _–times you do that, not that I mind._


End file.
